


Balls and Chains

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Castration, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, yes there will be castration in this fic but it won't be graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion looked over the boy in front of him critically. It was the first time he saw him in person, and he was satisfied. He remembered shifting through the photos his men gave him after the last round of selections, how he immediately paused at this one. He liked the eyes. And the skin. And the long, lithe body.</p><p>“What is your name?” </p><p>“Stiles Stilinski,” the boy said, his voice cracking with nerves. Humans were pathetic like that.</p><p>“Well, Stiles, you have been chosen as my new human companion. Do you know what that means?”</p><p>The boy almost nodded but then shook his head, eyes wide. Deucalion couldn’t fault him, he knew that there were a lot of rumors going around about companions. Some more outrageous than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! So, this is my newest bad/wrong fic! There will be a kink in this that is pretty extreme and I haven't done before (I hope non of you will get too freaked by it LOL) I wonder if you can guess :D
> 
> Anyway. Here we go.

Deucalion looked over the boy in front of him critically. It was the first time he saw him in person, and he was satisfied. He remembered shifting through the photos his men gave him after the last round of selections, how he immediately paused at this one. He liked the eyes. And the skin. And the long, lithe body.

“What is your name?” 

“Stiles Stilinski,” the boy said, his voice cracking with nerves. Humans were pathetic like that.

“Well, Stiles, you have been chosen as my new human companion. Do you know what that means?”

The boy almost nodded but then shook his head, eyes wide. Deucalion couldn’t fault him, he knew that there were a lot of rumors going around about companions. Some more outrageous than others.

“I see… As my companion, you are expected to follow my orders, be my escort to public events and, naturally, share my bed. You will be fed and clothed and kept well,” he said. It was the truth, too. Or more like the brighter side of the truth.

The boy swallowed hard. According to his papers he was still a virgin at seventeen, and Deucalion had to admit that he was looking forward to changing that.

“I think it will be a beneficial arrangement for you, though you have to know that I consider myself quite… traditional.”

Stiles obviously had no idea what that meant, so he huffed out a breath and explained.

“As my companion, it is imperative that your first concern will be my comfort and pleasure. You will be expected to learn; about werewolf etiquette and customs, about classical art and literature. I demand that my companions provide me with pleasant conversation.”

The boy nodded, biting his lip. He was an awkward sort of adorable, and Deucalion vowed to get rid of the awkward part as soon as possible. He preferred elegance.

“As for the sexual part of our relationship, my absolute priority will - of course - apply there too. As a trial period, you will be wearing a cock cage for the next year that will not be removed under any circumstances.”

Stiles paled, his legs shifting, like he wanted to squeeze his thighs together. 

“Like I said, I do tend to keep the traditions, but, if you are well behaved enough, I will be lenient, and let you get used to your new role gradually,” he paused, subtly sniffing the air. The boy seemed to be scared. It wasn’t a pleasant odor, but with time, he hoped it would vanish. “If I am pleased with you, we are going to follow a schedule; in your first week, I will give you a prostate milking once a day. After the first week, you will have one milking per week for a month, after that - as you’ve probably guessed - you will get one a month until we reach the half year mark.”

Stiles was crying a little. Thankfully he wasn’t overly dramatic about it, just sniffed quietly, eyes filled with tears. Deucalion almost felt sorry for him.

“I understand that it will be a bit hard on such a young thing as you are, but after that… well, it would be unseemly for your Alpha to have to cater to your needs.”

He got up from his desk and walked up to the boy, putting his hands on his shoulders. Stiles flinched, but didn’t jerk away, which was a good sign.

“If you fulfil my expectations your compound will be rewarded. Medicine, food, water filters… There are a lot of perks to being an Alpha’s companion, Stiles.” He squeezed down. “But should you fail, they will also suffer. Understood?”

The body blinked, lower lip shaking, then nodded.

Good.

***

Their first night was… remarkable. Even though it wasn’t his usual line of interest, Deucalion realized that he found the boy’s twitchy nervousness charming.

He was already wearing the cockcage and was completely shaved, whole body smooth and soft. Deucalion couldn’t keep his eyes from following the pattern of beauty marks scattered across his skin as he fingered him open. Stiles was blushing, grasping at the sheets with white knuckles. Maybe Deucalion was going a bit fast, but honestly, it’s been a while since his last companion, and someone in his position couldn’t start affairs carelessly.

At three fingers in, he deemed the boy ready.

“Turn on your stomach, all fours,” he dictated. It took a second for Stiles to open his eyes and obey, but he decided to let it pass for now. He understood that this must be all new and terrifying, but he hoped the boy would get over the tardiness quick.

As soon as he was in position Deucalion pushed in, his cock - large even for an Alpha, if he said so himself - had a hard time going in, too thick for such a lovely, tight little hole, but he didn’t give up.

Stiles was making noises, desperate, pained little sounds that did nothing but make him want to go faster. Werewolves weren’t animals, as some humans liked to think, but they did have certain instincts and a disposition towards pouncing on any weakness.

The boy was crying again by the time he finally bottomed out, sobbing into the pillow. He wasn’t injured, but he imagined the stretch must be overwhelming. And they weren’t anywhere near finished.

He grabbed Stiles’ hips and started fucking him. At first, he tried going slow, but then picked up the pace fast, his pleasure quickly outweighing his care about the body underneath him.

Usually it took him a long time to reach the peak - he wasn’t as young as he used to be - but this time, with the boy so new and hot and desperate under him it took less than an hour, and he could feel his knot slowly forming.

He wanted to warn Stiles, but the boy didn’t seem to be home, so to say, eyes rolled back and drool pooling on the pillow from the corner of his slack, open mouth. That wasn’t unusual for a human’s first time with an Alpha, but Deucalion took note of it. They would have to work on stamina.

It seemed almost impossible to force his knot inside, but - with a lot of effort and sweating - he managed to pop it into the boy’s hole. Maybe it was better that he wasn’t entirely conscious; it left his body lax and ready for the taking.

***

When Stiles woke up, he couldn’t remember what happened for a glorious second… Then something shifted in him and it sent a burning, deep wave of pain through his body.

He shuddered, limbs twitching, but feeling too weak to move.

Deucalion’s fingers were in his ass. Four of them. He started crying when his brain finally got up to speed and he realized just how easily they were pumping into him, he felt… stretched. Loose and sloppy and… used.

“Ah, back with me, I see. Very well, I was starting to get bored,” the Alpha told him, twisting his wrist and forcing a groan out of him. He was feeling weird. There was something gathering in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t quite understand.

“Your performance today was not without fault,” he said, pushing his fingers in to the knuckles. “It’s rude to pass out during sex and I will have none of it. Here’s your first lesson; tomorrow, after dinner when we have retired to the bedroom, you will undress and get in position on the bed without prompting. Is that clear?”

Stiles gasped as the man kept fucking him. It felt like he could put his whole hand in there if he really wanted and the thought just got him crying harder. It took him a moment to reply.

“Y-yes…”

“Good. You will stretch yourself while I shower and when I’m finished in the bathroom, you are going to ask me to fuck you.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and nodded into the pillow.

Deucalion was doing… something. He was rubbing his inner walls with the pad of his fingers and then… then Stiles moaned, long and hard and confused as every nerve in his body lit up.

“Oh, there it is… See, if you were awake for it you could have felt my knot pushing right  _ there _ . You would better learn how to concentrate on that, because while I can’t be expected to milk you forever, I have nothing against you coming from being fucked.”

Stiles could barely hear him, his ears ringing as Deucalion kept massaging him, making his blood go hot and heavy in his veins. Like lead. His cock was twitching, desperately trying to get hard, but unable to in the tight metal cage locking it in. Stiles hated it. He hated that cage with all of his soul. He wanted to… to jerk off, to touch himself, to rub against the bed. Anything.

It didn’t happen, though. Deucalion prodded and prodded him until he… he didn’t  _ come _ . Not like he usually did, when he took himself in hand. There was pleasure, but it wasn’t bright and sharp and satisfying. This was a slow wave, a tide that washed over him for long minutes but left him aching for more. His cock was spurting out come, dripping everywhere, pathetic and soft.

When it was over he was left breathless and exhausted. Deucalion wiped his hand on the sheets, turned the lights off and pulled his body close.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! Second chapter up!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely Emma, who helped me with this! <3

Deucalion gave the boy five days to learn the basic manners that were expected from an Alpha’s companion before throwing a party to introduce him. 

The gown he had his tailor make for the boy was beautiful; it was almost completely see-through, made from light blue muslin with silk trimmings. It was short and sleeveless, barely covering half of the boy’s pert little ass and it was completely open at the front, leaving a palm’s width of Stiles’s skin exposed. It probably would have just slipped off his shoulders but that was what the clamps were for.

Deucalion stepped up to him, holding the delicate toy between his fingers. It was as pretty as any high-end jewelry money could buy.

Stiles was blushing furiously, embarrassed by how exposed he was, dressed only in that flimsy gown that provide no cover at all. His feet were shifting in the light leather sandals he was wearing.

“Now, the finishing touches,” Deucalion told him, smiling. He rubbed the boy’s nipples through the thin fabric until they hardened before clipping the clamps on them. Stiles hissed, eyes filling with tears from the bite of pain. 

Deucalion stepped back, looking him over. He was delectable, the chain connecting his nipples a perfect accessory for his attire.

“You look wonderful, darling,” he said. Stiles swallowed, sniffing a bit.

“T-thank you, Alpha.”

Now that’s what he liked to hear.

“Turn around and lean forward,” he ordered, and the boy obeyed almost without hesitation. He was coming along nicely.

Deucalion pulled the usual plug from his ass a bit too roughly, making him moan with his voice shaking. It was a sweet sound, testament of how much they worked on his training; Stiles’ cute little hole was already much more sensitive than it had been in the beginning. He was lubed well enough, crack glinting with the slick so Deucalion didn’t waste much time and pushed the new, formal plug into him.

It was metal, thick and heavy with a big Swarovski crystal at the base that was peaking out teasingly from between the boy’s cheeks even when he stood.

Stiles was trembling all over, fingers twitching by his sides.

For once he didn’t scold him. A little nervousness was kind of expected at a companion’s first ball.

“Shall we?” he asked, offering his arm. Stiles closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them he forced a smile to his face, linking their arms together.

Good boy.

***

He didn’t make the party a huge affair. Barely a hundred guests - Alphas from all around the country - and their plus ones. Honestly, it was just a test to see if Stiles managed to learn what he had to. 

As soon as they stepped in all eyes were on them, and he could hear the boy’s heartbeat pick up, thumping quickly like a bunny rabbit’s. 

A waiter walked up to them, offering a small tray of bite-sized snacks. For a second Deucalion thought that Stiles would fail his duties already, but after a second of hesitation, the boy took it, eating the first piece of cheese and bread with shaking hands before offering the rest to him.

Deucalion smiled. At least the boy remembered the rules. Companions were required to take the first bite of food - an old custom from the uncivilized times when Alphas prefered poisoning each-other - and, after the Alpha was finished eating, the companion was allowed to have his leftovers.

It was a fair system.

***

Stiles got overwhelmed quickly. It was obvious from the way he held himself, trying to hide behind his Alpha. While Deucalion appreciated the sentiment, it was still something that would have to be trained out of him.

Naturally they had to greet everyone, and with every new person who ogled him from up close the boy became twitchier and twitchier. 

At least he couldn’t cover himself with his hands full of Deucalion’s tray, so that was a plus. He had no doubt that the boy would otherwise try to hide his caged little cock from the prying eyes. Almost every Alpha brought his or her own companion, but there were only one or two who were dressed in clothes resembling the traditional gown Stiles wore, and that probably just added to his discomfort.

Deucalion kept a hand on the boy’s back, stirring him along and dropped his palm to his ass to toy with the plug when they stopped for small talk. With time, Stiles would have to learn to concentrate, even with such distractions.

Most of the guests - while obviously happy to look at the boy - ignored him face-to-face, only talking to Deucalion like Stiles was little more than an accessory. Which, from a certain point of view was completely true. But, of course, there were some who wanted to know a little more about him.

“What a sweet thing,” Talia said, nodding her head towards the boy. She arrived with her also Alpha husband and with both of their companions in tow. The humans were standing a bit back, conversing quietly and giving Stiles pitying glances. 

“Why, thank you, Talia,” Deucalion said, smiling. He twisted the plug in the boy’s ass, because he looked better with his face flushed.

“What’s your name, little one?” she asked. Deucalion could see Stiles almost - almost - opening his mouth to answer, but he swallowed it down just in time, looking up at him for permission.

Excellent.

“You may talk, darling,” he allowed with a little smile.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Stiles said, before he turned to Talia.

***

The night wore on slowly. At one point, after their tray of food disappeared, they sat down at a table. Deucalion had been extremely patient so far, but he was quickly running out, so he tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps, sharp and hard. 

Stiles yelped, his body going rigid. His poor tits must have been very sore after hours of use, but that was not the point.

“Darling, stop fiddling with your gown. If I didn’t want people looking at your genitals as much as they pleased, I would have dressed you like a nun,” Deucalion told him. He kept his voice low, but had no illusions that the other werewolf in the room were not hearing him. 

Stiles bit his lip, eyes filling with tears. He kept his gaze on the table, like a scolded puppy.

“Yes. I’m… I’m sorry, Alpha,” he whispered. For now it would do.

“And watch how you sit, for god’s sake.”

Stiles nodded. He had been sitting with his back straight and thighs closed - which was good - except he had been trying to hide his bound cock between his legs and that was unacceptable. Now he shifted, reaching down to adjust himself with his lower lip caught between his teeth, pulling his cock and balls up to be completely visible, sitting promptly on top of his thighs, displaying his chastity as a good companion should.

“Much better.”

***

Stiles was utterly exhausted by the time they made it back to their bedroom. To Deucalion’s bedroom. 

The party had been humiliating and he couldn’t shake off the feeling of all those eyes following him everywhere, of people whispering behind him, watching him with barely veiled hunger.

He shuddered, stopping in the middle of the room. Would Deucalion still want to fuck him? It was so late and he was tired.

The Alpha came up behind him, grinding his crotch against his ass. He was already hard. Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I’m taking a shower. I expect you to be prepared and waiting by the time I come back,” he said. He reached around Stiles and pulled a bit on his chain. His nipples were throbbing with pain after hours of having those fucking things on and he couldn’t help whining in the back of his throat.

“You may take off the gown but I want the clamps back on you.”

Stiles nodded. There wasn’t really anything he could do.

Deucalion disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him finally - blessedly - alone. Stiles wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and forget about… everything.

But he couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t even get out of the building and he would be punished. The Beacon Hills compound would be punished.

He opened the nipple clamps with shaking fingers, almost falling to the floor from the wave of pain washing over him as the blood returned to his poor, tortured nipples. It blinded him for a second, and it took him a while to get moving again.

He took the gown off and got on the bed, picking up the lube. It was already half empty, even though they only opened it a few days before. How long had he been here? Five days? He was pretty sure. The days kind of melded together between Deucalion fucking him, sending him off with a teacher to learn whatever the fuck they wanted him to know.

It was surreal. The first day, he had been fuming about the things he’d been told; about how werewolves were better in every way and how humans deserved to be ruled… But his anger ebbed away as the days wore on. He didn’t have the energy left to care.

Stiles pulled the plug out and worked three fingers into his hole easily, quickly adding his pinky too. Fuck. Before all this he couldn’t imagine ever being so… accustomed to this.

To his shame, his caged cock twitched. It felt… nice. Not exactly good, but being locked had his libido in overdrive; it made him want to get off even more, to the point where he could barely wait even for the mediocre release of being milked.

He wanted something. Anything.

He was just getting the nipple clamps back on when Deucalion returned - refreshed and still wet - and he quickly got into position, offering his lubed ass.

He licked his lips. This was so mortifying.

“Please… please grace my hole with your knot, Alpha,” he said. He hated it, and the knowledge that generations of companions before him uttered the same words to their own Alphas didn’t make it any easier.

Deucalion hummed.

“I will, but I want you on your back today. Want to go deep.”

Stiles blinked. That wasn’t what usually happened.

Still, he rolled over, parting his legs in invitation, and the Alpha quickly took the offered place, thrusting inside without a thought to his comfort.

Stiles’ back arched off the bed. It didn’t hurt, but it burned as that big cock split him apart.

Deucalion planted his hands beside his head and started fucking him with abandon, jarring his body with every thrust. By now Stiles knew that it wouldn’t be over soon. The Alpha could easily go on for more than hour, pounding into him until even his bones felt bruised and he was mad with the constant, relentless friction.

Stiles lost himself in the rhythm, letting it rock him into something that was very close to a trance.

He had no idea how much time passed, just that his body had given up all resistance, melting into the bed and drinking up everything the Alpha had to give to him. It made his brain fuzzy, made all that bullshit he was being taught come to the surface.

This was the purpose of a companion; to serve an Alpha with body and soul, with no regards to his own needs. This was the natural order of things; humans under the complete control of werewolves, where they belonged…

He was jolted back to reality when Deucalion’s knot started pushing against his sloppy, fucked out hole. It was so big, the size of it shocked him every single time. Even now - when he already knew that it was possible - his brain was screaming at him that it would never fit.

Deucalion didn’t care. He growled and pushed and pushed until it popped in, destroying his last line of resistance, filling him completely.

Stiles panted, unseeing eyes locked on the ceiling as his body struggled to accommodate the knot.

The Alpha rolled his hips, getting comfortable and sat back on his heels, looking at Stiles critically, even as his cock splurted out string after string of come into his belly.

He reached out, yanking on the chain connecting the clamps on his nipples, making Stiles scream. His body tightened from the pain, squeezing around the knot.

“Hm… now that’s what I call pleasant. If you don’t learn to milk my cock soon, I will make these a compulsory tool for our matings,” the man said, pulling again.

Stiles was crying again. He was always fucking crying.

Deucalion smiled and yanked on his chain harder.

***

By the time the Alpha’s cock deflated Stiles was out of his mind. He didn’t know what he was feeling, the pain washing into the desperate, insistent want that became his constant companion since his cock was locked in the cage.

Unlike other times, Deucalion didn’t pull out when he was finished. He got the clamps off, making Stiles’ body twitch and convulse around his shrinking cock one more time, and then turned the lights off. Stiles was confused and exhausted and he… he  _ needed _ . 

The man shifted them around without dislodging his cock until they were on their sides with him spooning Stiles from behind, heavy body holding him down. His breath was hot against his neck.

“I… A-alpha… please…” he couldn’t make himself ask, didn’t even know how.

Deucalion still understood.

“While today was a success overall,” he said, tightening his arms around Stiles, “I have to say that I wasn’t perfectly satisfied with your performance at the party. You’ve made numerous mistakes, darling.”

Stiles was shaking. No.  _ No _ .

“I hope you don’t expect me to reward such abysmal behaviour… In fact, while you’re first week is not yet up, I’ve decided to cut your milkings. There’s still two days left from this week, so your next release would have to wait for… nine days, is it? Yes, yes I think it’s nine. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your studies when you have such a hard time remembering the rules. Goodnight, darling.”

Stiles sobbed into his pillow and nodded his understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Actually, I was on such a roll that the last chappy is already finished too, but I won’t post that until tomorrow.
> 
> Also, after much consideration, I will tell you the thing I’m going to include in this fic. (It won’t be happening in this chapter yet, but I think you should know before you fall even deeper into the rabbit hole.) I know that a lot of you guys will hate it, but you know what they say… you haven to try everything once :D
> 
> Okay, so here goes nothing. A few of you already guessed correctly on tumblr, but here it is in black and white. Stiles will be castrated in this fic. I don’t want to give too much away, but I can tell you that there will be no description of the procedure itself - no blood, no gore, no pain - in case there will be any of you left willing to read it LOL.
> 
> Anyway. What I hope, is that there’s at least one of you out there who’s secret, dirty pleasure is castration, and I hope this fic will make at least that one person very happy for a few minutes.
> 
> PS: please don’t hate me OTL

Stiles’ last milking had been twenty seven days ago. He didn’t know why he kept count, it didn’t make anything easier. Still, it had been a very long time without any kind of release.

Things had changed. He was studying diligently, desperately wanting to please Deucalion, to make sure that when the time came, he would be allowed to come, even if it was just with his ass. At first, it was very hard, his mind kept wandering, chased around by all the pent up want lingering in his blood, but it became easier with time. He had to channel all that energy somewhere, so he thought he might as well do something useful.

Deucalion noticed his change in attitude and in return slowly started to let him take on more responsibility.

It didn’t make any sense, but with every new thing added to his duty, Stiles felt a little less adrift.

By now, it was his job to wake Deucalion up, sucking his cock to the best of his ability. He also served his food, taking the first bite and whatever the man left at every meal. They talked. Stiles had read all of the significant works of werewolf literature, and he was being tutored on their meaning, so he could provide pleasant company.

When he did well, Deucalion would smile and nod and Stiles didn’t feel so alone.

They also cuddled a lot. The Alpha was taking him to almost everywhere he went, keeping Stiles close. When they were in public he was required to dress in the traditional gown, complete with the nipple clamps and the plug, and while he was miserable at first, Deucalion explained to him that as a companion, showing off his body at his Alpha’s request was also his duty. It brought Deucalion joy to see others jealous of him, and that was what mattered.

Stiles bathed in the morning, washing himself, cleaning out his hole, shaving and moisturizing his skin to keep it soft and smooth for his Alpha, but by now he also showered with Deucalion.

A good companion took care of his Alpha’s every need, including washing.

***

That night, he did just that, kneeling in the shower stall, lathering up Deucalion’s legs, lifting his foot in his lap to make sure that he got everything, even between his toes. When he was done with those, he washed the Alpha’s cock.

Kneeling there, soaping up the heavy balls and that large, uncut cock was almost a religious experience. It made him even more aware of his own pathetic little dick straining behind its cage.

He was careful, spending a lot of time on the man’s groin, fingers shaking a bit… it was worshipful.

Deucalion ruffled his hair, making a pleased sound.

“Oh, darling! Have I told you that they are making a movie of Wolves of an Ancient Land?” he asked.

Stiles knew that book. It was the first one on his compulsory reading list, and while he found it creepy at first, his teacher made him read it twice more and it became one of his favorites.

“Really? That sounds wonderful!”

Deucalion hummed.

“Honestly, it’s a bit mainstream for my tastes, but I certainly did enjoy it when I was younger,” he admitted, massaging Stiles’ scalp absentmindedly.

Stiles rinsed his cock off, smoothing his palm over it carefully one more time. It was amazing how huge it was, even soft.

“You’re right, but it captures man’s inherent need to be dominated by werewolves surprisingly well,” he said.

Deucalion laughed, a pleased, happy sound.

“Does it? I will take you to the premier then,” he said.

Stiles had no idea why the Alpha was in such a good mood, but it made him smile. Of course, he couldn’t hear how there had been no uptick in his heartbeat when he spoke.

***

After the shower Stiles left to let Deucalion finish getting ready for bed. Getting fucked was the highlight of his day. No other person was allowed to touch him, and - except for his teacher - he didn’t have permission to talk to others. But when his Alpha was inside him, he felt content. Complete.

He made quick work of preparations, not really needing that much stretching by now. And he did a lot of exercises during the day, clenching and relaxing his hole to train it. He was given a book on how a companion’s body could become the most pleasurable, and he took every tip he could.

Deucalion was barely out of the door when he was already in place. He had a lot more practice with the proper position now; ass in the air, chest on the bed, hands holding his cheeks open so his Alpha could see his waiting hole.

It was still embarrassing, a part of him was ashamed that he displayed himself like this, but he tried not to pay any thought to it. He had to please Deucalion. It was his duty.

“Please grace my hole with your knot, Alpha,” he said. His voice sounded sure. Maybe a bit needy.

“Oh, I will, darling, just you wait,” Deucalion told him, and he was on him in a second, pushing his fat, hard cock in his hole in one smooth move. Stiles moaned. He still remembered how much it used to hurt, but that was behind him now.

Deucalion seemed to still be in a good mood. His hands went all over Stiles’ body, caressing him, pinching his skin when he needed a bit of extra grip. He was warm and solid and Stiles was so… grateful. Before he realized what he was doing, he was talking, murmuring soft words.

“Th… ah! Thank you, Alpha. Thank you so m-much…”

Deucalion chuckled, holding him closer. Tonight felt different; Stiles’ body was singing, more in tune with his Alpha’s than ever before.

He kept thanking him all the way, until his voice grew hoarse with it, and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt the knot forming.

It went in almost easily, slotting into him like a key that opened up the universe. He immediately started clenching down rhythmically around it, squeezing and flexing just to hear the way his Alpha’s voice grew deep and rough.

“You are so good to me, darling,” he said, his hips twitching as he tried to push his knot even deeper. Stiles cried out, slow pleasure burning behind his eyelids.

“Keep going, show me how much you want my come in your hole.”

Stiles bit his lip. He never managed to keep working on the knot until the Alpha finished before, and he was desperate to succeed. He’d been practicing so much.

The more he tried, the quicker his breath became, heart thumping heavily, he didn’t realize what was going on at first, it was so gradual - sneaking up on him. Deucalion kept circling his hips, rubbing the knot into him, because he knew. Of course he knew, he was his Alpha…

Stiles’ eyes snapped open when it happened, his little cock jerking, pulsing against the bars of his cage as it spit out a string of come.

Deucalion kissed the back of his neck.

“See, darling? You don’t even need to be milked, you can just grind down on my knot until you come. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Stiles panted. His brain was swimming in endorphins, even though his orgasm was watered down and unsatisfying, leaving his body shaking and needy. But it was still so much more than he hoped for that he felt like crying with gratitude.

“Yes… Yes, Alpha, it was amazing,” he breathed, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of come filling his insides as he descended from his high.

Deucalion pushed him down, knocking his knees from under him, pressing him into the bed, into the wet spot he made. Stiles could barely breath with his heavy body weighing him down. The knot was still full, stretching him open.

“You have came such a long way… I’m very proud of you, darling. In fact, to show you how much I appreciate your dedication and how much I trust your abilities I will stop milking you myself from now on.”

Stiles’ breath hitched. He didn’t know what he was feeling.

“It would be an insult to both you and me if I had to worry about your pleasure after you proved capable to find relief the only way a companion should: by the pleasure of your Alpha. Isn’t that right, darling?”

Stiles closed his eyes and forced his tired hole to squeeze Deucalion’s knot again.

“Yes, Alpha… Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lovelies, this is it. 
> 
> Warning: THIS FIC CONTAINS CASTRATION - the procedure itself is not described in any detail what so ever, and the chapter does NOT contain blood/gore!
> 
> It’s just deeply disturbing :D
> 
> As always, all my love to my dearest Emma who, when I told her (all scared and everything) that I want to write castration told me “Tbh, with your kink with soft cock, I’m surprised we haven’t been there already” I don’t think I deserve her excellent company.

Stiles had been a companion for almost eleven months. He remembered that he used to count in the days he’d been locked, but that had been a long time ago.

He couldn’t actually remember what it felt like to touch himself, to be hard and jerk off. He distantly recalled that it must have felt good, otherwise he wouldn’t have missed it for so long.

But he had other pleasures in his life now.

His Alpha.

Deucalion was good to him, had been so kind and patient even when he had been new and full of spite. Stiles came to appreciate him, to be grateful for his company, for every second he spent with Stiles.

One day they took a long walk in the garden, the breeze teasing along Stiles’ skin. Deucalion kept a hand on his plug, fiddling with it playfully, making him giggle and moan.

There was a bench near the lake that was full of colorful fish, and they sat down, enjoying the soft, afternoon sunshine.

Deucalion shifted, pulling a small, leather bound, blue book from his pocket.

Stiles had never seen it before, even though he thought he’d read everything in the library that was appropriate for a companion.

“Darling, I want to show you something.”

***

Stiles looked a bit puzzled, eyebrows knitting together. He was still as adorable as he had been the first day. Deucalion turned the book over in his hand. He had to think his words over carefully if he wanted this to go over well.

“Stiles, there is still a part of being a companion that you haven’t yet experienced.”

The boy, poor little thing, looked almost hurt at that. He was really made for this.

“There is a tradition that is only kept in my family in America, and only in a handful more in Europe,” he explained. Personally, it pained him that more werewolves weren’t following the old customs, but then again, he’d always been a conservative.

“This book has been in my family for more than two hundred years, and even though I had companions before you, I’ve never felt that any of them deserved to read it.”

His words made the boy sit straighter as he understood the weight of his admission. Deucalion smiled at him in encouragement.

“It was written by my great grandfather and his companion as a… guidance for future companions who were ready to prove their unshakable dedication to their Alphas.”

He handed the book over carefully, watching as Stiles ran his fingers across the gold letters on the cover: _The Highest Honor - The Final Fulfilment Of A Companion’s Calling._

Before the boy could open it, Deucalion stilled his hands, enveloping them with his own.

“Darling, what you are going to read in this book is not something that just any companion can do, it _is_ the highest honor, and it can not be forced upon someone. This is a decision that you will have to make, and whatever you do, I will support you,” he said. He could see as Stiles’ eyes glinted with determination as he nodded.

He pulled the boy close to his side, putting his arm around his bare shoulders as his companion started to read.

***

The book wasn’t long, but by the time Stiles was finished with it, the sun was going down. The boy was shaking in his arms, he started crying somewhere around the middle of the book and hadn’t stopped.

He looked torn, and it made Deucalion ache. Stiles had been good for him; after the first bumps in the road he proved himself to be a good companion who learned to place his Alpha’s needs before his own, and he would have hated it if he misjudged the boy. He had high hopes that Stiles would not fail him in this.

“Calm down, darling,” he said, rubbing his arms to get him a bit warmed up. The wind was picking up and it had to be chilly on his naked body.

Stiles sniffed, swallowing his tears, but nodded. His fingers were shaking as he held the book.

“I know it’s not an easy decision to make. It would definitely change our lives in significant ways but… ah, I don’t want to sway you with my opinion,” he said, shaking his head.

Stiles blinked, grabbing his arm and looking at him with something close to desperation.

“No, no, please, Alpha! Please tell me what you think… I. I need your advice.”

Deucalion pulled the boy onto his lap, hands going to his ass and squeezing down until Stiles relaxed a bit. He inched a finger in beside the thick plug, just to see his companion shudder and give him a wet smile.

“Well, darling, if you ask me… It would certainly be difficult - for the both of us. I know that this must look like a rather one-sided sacrifice to you, but if you think about it from the perspective of faithfulness and devotion, it’s more like… getting rid of the last ball and chain that’s keeping you from the absolute deference to your Alpha that all companions should strive to reach,” he said.

Stiles bit his lip and laid his head on his shoulder, deep in thought.

“Your eighteenth birthday is in a week - just a month before our one year anniversary. I will arrange a big party in your honor… I would love it if you could come to a decision by then,” Deucalion told him, holding him tight.

The boy nodded against his shoulder, snuggling closer.

“Thank you, Alpha. I will.”

***

On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Stiles was nervous. It was an almost foreign feeling - his life after he grew into being a companion had been calm and comforting. Deucalion had made it so.

His Alpha had been by his side the whole time, correcting his mistakes and providing him with everything he could need, leaving no room for anxiety. The thought of that steeled his resolve. It was his duty to care for his Alpha and after everything he did for Stiles he had no right to drag his feet before the last step. That was just ungrateful.

The party was great, with only a few dozen guests in attendance, people Deucalion were close to. Stiles even got his own glass of champagne for the special occasion. It was weird to not drink from his Alpha’s as he usually did, but the alcohol still helped to relax his nerves.

He noticed that there were no other companions in attendance, just Alphas, but he understood why. He remembered Deucalion’s words about how only the most devoted was offered the choice he’d been offered.

After everyone greeted them, his Alpha squeezed his waist, smiling.

“Dear guests, if you would give me your attention for a second,” he said, keeping Stiles close to his side. Every pair of eyes locked on them, and Stiles straightened out a bit more, the chain of is nipple clamps glinting in the light.

“First of all, thank you for coming to this little celebration. My darling Stiles is turning eighteen today, and it is my pleasure to wish him a very happy birthday.”

Everyone lifted their glasses, making Stiles blush. It was rare that other Alphas even acknowledged his presence, and all the attention - and the champagne - was going to his head.

“I have had a wonderful year with him, and I sincerely hope that I will have many more with Stiles by my side… Would you like to say a few words, darling?”

He swallowed, anxious and flattered and feeling too much at once. This was the moment of truth. He knew that he wasn’t required to do it, that it was his choice, but… but he also knew that it would break Deucalion’s heart if he didn’t go through with it. He would never be given the chance again, and he would… he would disappoint his Alpha.

Even the mere concept of that was unacceptable.

Stiles closed his eyes for a second, something in him still uncertain, still wary, but he forced it down.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he said finally, smiling. He took care not to look any of the guests in the eye - it wouldn’t have been proper from a companion, even if they were here because of him. “And thank you to my wonderful Alpha for deciding that my birthday warranted a celebration. I’m…” he was tearing up a bit, but that was alright. Deucalion liked to know when he was overwhelmed with his love for him.

“I’m grateful for the last year, for everything he did for me, for lifting me up and teaching me everything I know. I came to his side with the misguided sense of equality all humans have, but he helped me find my true place in the world - serving my Alpha with all I have.”

Some of the Alphas clapped, murmuring between themselves, sounding impressed. It made Stiles happy, knowing that his words had the people around him realize what a good companion he was. He glanced up at Deucalion and felt instantly calmed by his soft smile.

“And most importantly, my Alpha also helped me realize that… that my devotion was still incomplete.” He couldn’t help feeling a rush of shame. He’d been so blind. So _selfish_. At first, at first he hadn’t been sure, but he read the blue book again and again and again until his resolve was strong.

Deucalion squeezed his ass in comfort, the imprint of his hand feeling hot on his skin.

“I know now that there’s still a part of me I can give him, and… and I hope that he will find it in himself to accept it.”

He had to stop for a few seconds and just breath. It was hard, but that’s how he knew that he was doing the right thing.

He turned to Deucalion.

“Would you… would you let me get castrated, Alpha?”

Someone among the guests cheered, and Deucalion smiled, bright and proud. He wiped Stiles’ tears away - he didn’t even notice when they started falling.

“Of course, darling. Anything you want.”

***

That night, Deucalion knotted him many times, working Stiles’ hole until he was coming all over his cage. That wasn’t something that happened often - even with his practice sometimes weeks went by without him being able to reach orgasm on his Alpha’s knot.

But this time was different. Stiles was crying again, partly from being overwhelmed, partly from his decision weighting him down.

Deucalion kissed his neck, holding him close while he pounded into him for the third time. His come was oozing out of Stiles’ hole, soaking the sheets.

“It’s alright, my darling. I know it was a hard choice to make, but it’s okay now. I will be with you every step of the way and I will not let your resolve crumble.”

***

Stiles was a dizzy with how fast his Alpha took care of everything. He had an appointment waiting for Stiles just two days after his birthday. He… he thought that he would have more time, but Deucalion just smiled and told him that he wanted him completely recovered for their one year anniversary. Stiles couldn’t really argue with that, not like he even considered going against his Alpha’s wishes.

***

Deucalion took him to a private hospital for the procedure. He was with Stiles even when they administered the sedatives.

Everything was going blurry around the edges, and Stiles could feel tears sliding down his face, even though he wasn’t crying.

His Alpha sat by his bed, waiting for him to fall asleep, stroking Stiles’ hair soothingly.

“I’m so proud of you, darling,” he said, kissing his forehead. “You will see, Dr. Deaton is an expert, I flew him in from Paris just for you. He has amazing handywork, the people who recommended him sang his praises.”

Stiles nodded, feeling his consciousness slowly slipping away.

“The scar will be almost invisible, like you never even had them.”

That was the last thing Stiles heard.

***

He didn’t remember much of the next few weeks, his doctors were keeping him under for most of it, or dosing him with strong pain killers. He was grateful, his Alpha told him that he didn’t want Stiles to have any unpleasant memories about such a joyus, brand new period of their life.

***

Stiles hadn’t actually seen himself yet down there when Deucalion took him home from the hospital. He was told that he was completely healed without any complication, but he had been given sponge baths and was tied to the bed the whole time to stop him from meddling with his stitches.

A part of him wanted to look, to see the proof of what he chose to do for his Alpha, but another, treacherous part of him was screaming with terror.

Walking felt funny, he could feel the absence of his balls with every step. But maybe even more jarring was the fact that he didn’t have his cock cage on anymore. Stiles got so used to it in the last year that he almost panicked when he didn’t feel the comforting weight of it.

“Calm down, darling,” Deucalion said, chuckling as they got out of the car. For once Stiles was actually wearing pants - a comfortable pair of brand new silk shorts, because his Alpha wanted them to open their ‘present’ together.

“You don’t need your cage anymore, and anyway, there’s nothing to hold it in place now, remember?”

Oh. Oh, yeah.

There was a new addition to their bedroom; a full sized mirror on the wall, and Deucalion led him straight to it, stopping with Stiles facing it and him standing close behind him. His hands went to Stiles’ hips, fiddling with the waistline of his shorts.

“Are you ready, darling?”

Stiles shook his head, but his Alpha just laughed, a happy sound. He knew it wasn’t right to object, and was extremely grateful that Deucalion humored him and let it slip.

“Well, I am ready, so let’s see,” he said, pushing his shorts off. They fell to the floor slowly, revealing Stiles’ groin.

He couldn’t help his hands flying to his mouth as he looked at his cock. It was smaller than he remembered without his balls there to cushion it, still he could have sworn that it was bigger before he was locked in.

Deucalion breathed out a reverent sigh.

“You are beautiful, my darling Stiles. Look at you!”

He reached down and lifted Stiles’ cock with two fingers to reveal the smooth, hairless stretch of skin where his sack used to be. The scar was a thin pink line, but he knew that even that would disappear with time.

Stiles was sobbing quietly, eyes wide as he looked his fill. His Alpha’s voice was warm in his ear.

“You look absolutely amazing. Your cock was already shrunken a bit by being caged so long, but the doctors said it would get even smaller now, without all that unnecessary testosterone poisoning your system, isn’t that wonderful?”

Stiles made himself nod, an almost hysterical chuckle escaping from between his fingers.

Deucalion grinded his cock into the crack of his ass from behind, and stroked a finger down his scar, keeping his small dick out of the way. Stiles shuddered, brain trying to work out what he was feeling.

He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but even with his Alpha’s erection rubbing against him, and his fingers holding his cock he felt… _nothing_.

No, no that wasn’t right. He wanted Deucalion to fuck him, to kiss his neck and hold him close, but all the need - the desperate, hidden hope of maybe getting off on it - was gone. Stiles didn’t know what he expected when he chose this for himself, but in that moment he understood what it all meant. He would never have to worry about his own desires again, he could finally offer up every last morsel of his body and his heart to his Alpha’s pleasure.

It felt like freedom.

***

It took some time to get used to his new life; so much changed since Stiles got fixed. _Fixed_. He liked that word, Deucalion told him how well it fit his situation, because getting castrated let him reach a new level of servitude. He might have not been aware of being broken before, but now he was better, he was fixed.

His Alpha showered him with affection, unable to keep his hands off Stiles, touching him all over, but especially his cocklet and the soft, vulnerable place where his balls used to be…

His cock - just like Deucalion said - shrunk to half it’s original size, as small as a thumb. He also had a piercing in the head, a delicate, golden ring.

When they went out in public his Alpha attached a thin chain to it, clasping the other end to his plug. It pulled his cock all the way back between his thighs, until it looked like his groin was completely sexless and unblemished from the front. It hurt the first few times, but Stiles quickly got used to it when he saw the pride in his Alpha’s eyes.

Their sex life was also different. Better. Stiles never would have thought that that was possible. He wished he could go back in time and get fixed much sooner, but he knew that he hadn’t been ready back then.

Most nights, after Deucalion knotted him and pumped him full of his seed, he would lay between Stiles’ legs and take his cocklet in his mouth, sucking and playing with it, and licking at the stretch of bare skin behind it for hours on end.

It made Stiles’ body tingle. It was nowhere near what he used to feel when he had his balls, not even like the muted pleasure of coming with his hole, but it filled him with a sense of contentment he wouldn’t have changed for the world.

Of course now, when they were home, Stiles was allowed - even encouraged - to play with himself. It was difficult for him at first, when he was newly fixed to touch what was between his legs, or more accurately, what wasn’t, but he grew out of it. Deucalion loved to see him fiddling with his limp, unresponsive little cock, and Stiles had no other purpose in the world than to make his Alpha happy.

On special occasions Deucalion fingered his loose, sloppy hole, massaging his prostate while he sucked on Stiles cock.

One such time - Stiles still shivered when he remembered - his cocklet twitched and chubbed up a little bit, his whole body filling with a warm, pleasant sensation. It had been so nice, but what Stiles loved most about it was the fact that as soon as it was over he was left content and satisfied, uncaring of whether it would ever happen again.

There was only one thing Stiles needed to be happy, and that was his Alpha’s pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
